I am Captain Marvel!
by DraacoClaye
Summary: Born with no quirk, but still determined to become a hero by any means necessary. Young Izuku Midoriya comes across a man by the name of Beard Silver, who leans in close to tell him that he can become a hero. The only catch is he has to know the magic words. Watch as Izuku becomes the greatest hero known as Captain Marvel. Slight OOC, Class 1B instead of 1A later.


**So, this idea for a My Hero Academia story popped up in my head about a week ago, which is odd, because this will be the second idea for the series. Now I'll get straight to the point in stating that Izuku will not be obtaining the power of All Might. The powers I plan on giving him will put him on par, so it'll be completely unnecessary.**

 **So, without pause, let the boy chosen to say those magic words!**

* * *

Ten-year-old Izuku Midoriya let out s small sigh as he tracked his way down the street towards his home. "Sometimes it's just not fair."

The boy slowly rubbed his eyes to control the tears that were threatening to fall. It really was no fair that he was born quirkless. Yes, in a world where 80% of the people were born with quirks, Izuku was part of the 20 that were born without.

What followed with being born with no quirk, and then people of all ages finding out led to the worst results. Discrimination from his own peers, and shameful looks from adults of all ages.

Not only that, but his own childhood friend had even turned his back on him, and even went as far as to start bullying him with his explosive quirk. Not only that, but the other students even joined in on the bullying. Every time that he would look towards the teachers for help, all he got in return was a side glance or to simply be ignored all together.

The treatment from everyone had landed him the nickname _Deku_ , practically being called useless.

Even with all that negativity, Izuku wouldn't, no couldn't let any of it hold him down. His dream ever since being a kid was to become a hero that everyone could depend on. He wanted to save everyone that needed help just like his hero the number one ranked All Might.

So, what if he didn't have a quirk, a hero could help in any way possible. Well at least that's what he convinced himself. If Izuku saw someone getting bullied, he would throw himself into the fray only to be beaten instead. If someone committed thievery, then Izuku chased down the criminal till the authorities could catch up.

Granted doing so caused more trouble for him when he would come home at all hours of the night. His Mother, Inko Midoriya, would begin to fuss about the bruises and scuffs on his person, or for the simple fact that a young kid shouldn't be out so late.

Izuku loved his mother truly. She in fact, was probably the only person in the entire world that had stayed on his side no matter what. At Izuku had simply thought that it was solely because he was her son, but upon overhearing an argument between his mother and father, Hisashi Midoriya, and then his father leaving and never returning, well he got the gest that his mother truly loved him.

So now, after having a close encounter with Katsuki Bakugo, his ex-childhood with a quirk that turned his sweat into liquid nitrogen, had decided to pick on him and test his quirk out the Izuku for fun. Izuku had slowly stood his ground before walking down the street.

"You know what, one day I'll get strong enough to defend myself, and when that happens, then I'll be able to make a real difference. I won't allow anymore bullying to go down." Nodding to himself, Izuku continued to mumble to himself about becoming a hero, not paying attention to his surroundings.

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed how the street had slowly begun to be shrouded in shadows, before the whole street became a road of darkness. He also would have noticed that what was paved road, was now that of a caved floor.

" _Boy."_

Startled, Izuku couldn't help the loud 'eep' that came out finally taking notice of his surroundings.

"How did I get here? Why am I here, and who are you?" Throwing questions out to gather info, till he could figure out a possible way to escape, yep Izuku was defiantly scared.

" _I understand that you are scared young Izuku Midoriya. The questions are smart, but I shall inform you that you have nothing to fear, for I am the Wizard of many." Glancing down at the young man with a straight face._

"I don't understand sir, that doesn't really explain why I here, and how do you know my name?" Izuku couldn't help but state as the old man continued to stare down at him. From green eyes to silver, it looked as if the man was looking into his soul, and that kind of scared the ten-year-old.

" _Indeed, it doesn't, nor is me knowing your name of importance. All that is important is that you know mine. Tell me something Izuku, what is your greatest dream?"_

"To become a hero that saves everyone, easy!" He couldn't help but stating as if it was a fact, and more than some simple dream. The man in front of him could only nod at the answer still staring as if Izuku would deflate at any second.

It was then that Izuku took the time to look around and take in his surroundings. He could see what looked like statues of strange beasts circling around what appeared to be a giant chair made of stone. Several pits of green fire stayed lit under each statue giving the room some since of strong power. Izuku also noticed how the old man held what looked like some form of spear as a weapon, though it looked more like a cane from how he was using it.

'SLAM!'

Izuku jumped at the slamming of said cane. It seemed that the man wanted his full attention.

" _I see that you wish to become a hero, even though in this world that takes a quirk."_ Seeing the down look of Izuku, the wizard continued. _"I can also see that you do not possess a quirk to become said hero. I'm afraid to say, but your dream will only see your demise."_

Once again seeing the boy lower his head in sadness, the wizard was about to continue before seeing the boy throw his head up with a fierce determined look in his eye.

"I know that I don't have a quirk, but that doesn't mean I can't be a hero somehow. I know in my heart the difference from right and wrong, and I'll figure something out. I'll help anyone and everyone that I can, and if no one believes in me than that's fine, because I believe in me and that's all that matters!"

" _SILENCE!"_

The wizard quickly slammed his staff again, watching as the boy calmed down, but the determination still radiating from his body.

" _I can easily see that you have the greatest intentions behind your words, and for once, I have found someone with a soul truly pure. A dream I once held but was told that would never see true to this moment right now._

 _For that alone young Izuku Midoriya, I shall show you the way to becoming a hero and achieving your dream. This I give you for helping me achieve mine."_

The greatest smile slowly crept on Izuku's face. He couldn't even stop the tears that slowly began to form in his eyes of pure joy. Even then, he couldn't help but ask how this man would make the impossible opposite.

"H-h-how would you even be able to do that mister? I was born with no quirk, it's techniqually impossible." With that said, Izuku watched as the man merely smiled before placing his palm on top of his head.

" _Young Izuku, for your dream to become a reality, all you need do is simple, and that is to say my name."_

That through Izuku off completely. His mind began to rewind in thought throughout their entire conversation, and at not one time had the man stated his name. In fact, the only title he had given was that he was known as the wizard, but from the context in speech, that seemed more as a title than a name.

Izuku continued to stay in thought before mumbling to himself on what possible name it could be. His brain was racking overtime on possibilities, but with no hints, nothing really made sense.

Upon his thinking, the wizard could only watch with a slight chuckle, before a small white glow began to form around his hand on Izuku's head. He had already known that the boy wouldn't know his name. Not one person had been here before could guess it right out the bat.

Izuku's mumbling continued to grow in level, before a set of memories began to flash before his eyes. The memories were flying by so fast, that he couldn't help but clutch his head in pain, while falling to one knee. Clenching his teeth as tight as possible, Izuku grabbed his head.

The memories were simple in all honesty. It was that of multiple people of all ages standing before this same man. Izuku couldn't help but notice that most of them had shown up in sparks of lightning, before disappearing the same way as fast as they came.

He watched as some of the people had managed to have a conversation with the wizard, before they too would be sent away by bolt. It was honestly interesting to the kid that had now become use to the pain.

Suddenly, several memories played out that stuck with him. Several involving several adults, and one of a young boy that seemed around his age. Midoriya watched as each held conversation, with the other boy stating to the wizard that there was no such thing as a pure person.

The after seeing the response of the wizard to each person, his lips would show him saying something to the opposing party. Nothing long, for his lips form and moved to that of one word. Izuku studied the memories with a passion, never noticing that the wizard had finally taken his hand off his head, and slowly made his way back to his stone chair to sit.

Slowly Izuku's lips moved in the same fashion as that of the wizard. His mind slowly giving the syllables sound.

"Is your name possibly Sh-a-za-m? Shazam, is your name Shazam?" Seeing the wizard shake his head in the negative. Izuku slowly nodded, before closing his eyes and concentrating harder.

"If it's not Shazam, then that means it has to be the other one." Opening his eyes and seeing the wizard with a giant smirk and nodding, Izuku could only smile at finally figuring it out.

"Okay then! That means that your name is, VLAREM!"

Upon stating the wizard's name, a beam of energy quickly slammed down on Izuku, disappearing as fast as it came and show no signs of Izuku Midoriya ever being there.

The wizard only watched the area the boy stood for a few more seconds before sitting back in his chair and letting his eyes drift to close. It was time for a new champion to be selected to be a hero in those times of need, and this time the wizard felt as if he had picked the greatest candidate yet.

' _I know that you will do great things young Midoriya. I have seen that you will be the hero the world needs and will not let me down.'_

Back in the realm of man, a giant beam of light slammed down into the street that Izuku was walking down before meeting the wizard. As the light faded away, there in its place was not that of a boy, but a grown man on one knee.

Slowly standing up, the man came to his full height of six feet solid. His body weight that of at least 180 pounds of pure lean muscle. His hair was cut short with both sides of his hair on his head shaven close. The rest of it somewhat slicked back to stay out of his eyes.

His outfit consisted of a spandex suit of midnight blue with a giant green lightning bolt on the front of his chest. His boots a solid green with multiple midnight blue straps clasped firmly on to fit snug and tight. Hanging on his shoulders was a hooded cape made of silver thread with green stitching.

Slowly pulling the hood upon his head. The man slowly closed his fists tight as the rest of his body tensed. His eyes glowing with green lightning and energy, the man couldn't stop the drop-dead smirk from forming on his face.

It was finally his turn to become a hero. The man who was Izuku Midoriya, sprung from the ground into a giant leap into the air, before flying off towards his home to show his mom.

People around in the distance area would look up to see someone take to the air, before a giant circle air cloud would form from what looked like the person kicking off the air and flying away. They would then hear the shouting of, "HAVE NO FEAR FOR VLAREM IS HERE!" be shouted out from said flying object.

Well nothing too odd. The world was full of heroes, and it only seemed that Musutafu, Japan was receiving another hero to add to the roster.

Yep, just another ordinary day, but with new heroes, villains would rise to stand against said hero. Japan would become an exciting place in the future with battles to come.

* * *

 **So here is the first chapter of my first Hero Academia Fanfiction. Now the only down side, is that I must re-read every chapter to see how I want to play this out. Some of it will be canon, and some of it will not.**

 **I'll defiantly have Izuku paired with Nejire Hado, cause her bubbly persona will work well with Izuku. Also, I'm taking him out of class 1A and place him in 1B.**

 **I might think of turning this into a harem, but for now it's not happening. If I do, Mount Lady is going in, no exceptions.**

 **Also if by some chance anyone is questioning what his mom looks like, Inko is not the short chubby mom in this story, she's the tall attractive version, as her support for her son didn't cause her extreme depression, but a sense of focus to aid her son in anyway possible.**

 **It's only important because I'll be giving her a loving partner later down the line as well.**

 **The power of All Might will be going to Mirio Togata. Every story that I do for this anime/manga will have him obtaining All Might. I feel like he deserves it just as much as Izuku, and Izuku will already be OP in this story. He won't be in my others, but I don't like making him god like with him having one power, and then gaining All Might after that, it's just too much.**

 **Anyhow, let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll try to get more chapters up as soon as possible in my hectic work schedule.**


End file.
